lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1586
Report #1586 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Illgathoru Org: Ninjakari Status: Rejected Jan 2017 Furies' Decision: We do not feel this is necessary, and with the upcoming monk overhaul, we are reluctant to make large changes to monks. Problem: Currently the skill Illgathoru has afflictions that either are no longer going to be, or have already been phased out of overhaul. This report seeks to replace those afflictions with new post overhaul afflictions. Currently Illgathoru does the following: cause severed phrenic (chest), sliced tendon (gives mutilated legs), open gut, severed nerve (gives hemiphhlegy), and heavy bleeding (head). 1 R:13 Solution #1: Replace severed nerves with multiate arms. Replace severed phrenic with crushed chest. Replace open gut with internal bleeding. Sliced tendon has already been switched to mutilated legs and bleed is fine for head as is. 2 R: 9 Solution #2: Same as solution 1 but add a -2 mo cost to the ability. Player Comments: ---on 1/2 @ 05:12 writes: I think I'm okay with all of these although I think this skill should cause extra momentum loss if it causes a mutilate. Mutilate is arguably a better affliction than sliced tendon was and if I'm understanding the skill correctly you can currently grapple -> Illgathoru over and over which is a pretty high rate of mutilates. ---on 1/3 @ 02:39 writes: Sounds fine with me. Till Monks get their Overhaul, patching the broken skills in the meantime will do a lot to keep them viable in the interim ---on 1/3 @ 22:55 writes: No. Mutilatedarms is straight up a stronger affliction than collapsed nerved. Crushedchest is arguably a better affliction and also goes from a smoke myrtle cure to a delayed ice cure. Open gut to internalbleeding also moves it from a simple marjoram cure to a delayed ice cure. These are all buffs suggested under the guise of replacing overhaul afflictions. If the monk overhaul was simple as that we'd have done it a long time ago. ---on 1/6 @ 06:02 writes: @wobou I am ok added a -mo cost for it. See solution 2. @falmiis collapsednerve was a regen cure (delayed), crushed chest was, in fact, regen, not myrtle. So also delayed. and internalbleeding would be an instant cure. Also we are not overhauling, we are replacing some skills that changed, instead of keeping par. ---on 1/6 @ 07:45 writes: The problem statement indicated that it currently deals severed phrenic, not crushed chest. ---on 1/7 @ 03:08 writes: @ Shedrin Correct, Falmiis's argument was that crushed chest was a myrtle afflicition, and it's not. it was a regen affliction that got changed to a delayed ice affliction. I was just correcting him there. Currently the chest affliction is severed phrenic. We want to make it crushed chest. ---on 1/7 @ 03:51 writes: I read his comment as saying that you are wishing to move the skill from doing a myrtle cure to an ice cure. Ice is on a longer balance than herbs and increases in potency with wounds for groups, which I think is a valid comment. ---on 1/8 @ 23:09 writes: Please read my comment more carefully. I am saying that 1) collapsed nerve going to mutilatedarms is a buff, because mutilatedarm is stronger as an affliction, 2) severedphrenic is a myrtle cure while crushedchest is a delayed ice cure, which makes this another buff (instant cure -> delayed, strength of being able to deliver ice affs in general) and 3) open gut to internalbleeding also moves it from a herb (marjoram) cure to a delayed ice cure (same concerns as crushedchest basically). Internalbleeding is not an instant cure. It is the same affliction required for Pureblade exsanguinate. ---on 1/8 @ 23:31 writes: One of the biggest issues with trying to switch monk skills to overhaul afflictions, is that the current state of overhaul curing doesn't take into account how quickly we can cause these afflictions, especially in terms of ninja, the infamous ninshi-yank loop is a prime example of this. Also, making it a -1mo loss isn't going to do anything to be honest. You ninishi at mo4, that bumps you to 5, yank with the mod, that drops you down to 4, ninshi again, that back to 5, repeat. Thats what the whole ninshi-yank loop is. But swapping all these afflictions to overhaul cures is not the answer. Now your adding a level of synergy to monks that knights, and monks have not been really designed for yet, and is likely to cause a lot of balancing issues, which will end up causing everyone more headaches. As for, replacing skills that changed, hemi is still around,I use it everday. So, there really is no need to replace that until that is removed with overhaul. ---on 1/9 @ 01:45 writes: To clarify my comments before, according to the ABs I have the ability already causes -1mo, my suggestion is to make it -2mo (at least in the cases of mutilates). ---on 1/12 @ 20:30 writes: I have reversed my stance on hemi, realizing it is a 2 mo action for only a single hemi, when we can give double hemi in a form early and often, that is a bit unbalanced. I wouldn't mind changing hemi to mutilate IF the limb is already broken. This allows you to ninshi+kick, then akogh the limb and yank. This will increase the mutilate to -2 mo (as suggested by Wobou) and falls in line with most of the single form mutilates the other monks have (as well as how your single form mangles worked). I stand unchanged on my opinion of everything else. ---on 1/14 @ 18:26 writes: These suggestions are straight buffs, they are only replacements in name. Not comfortable with that. I support Anelissa's stance on this. ---on 1/17 @ 19:18 writes: Prefer only changing the arm affliction right now. This used to be a regen cure, so changing to delayed aff is more in line. However, we may need to add another -1 potentially. So partially 1 and all of solution 2 ---on 1/19 @ 01:48 writes: I agree with Anelissa, Malarious and Shuyin. Straight buffs aren't the answer.